


Do I Know You?

by ecaracap



Category: Being Human (UK), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack meets a familiar face in a bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Know You?

**Author's Note:**

> For a matchmaker writing challenge at gameofcards on LJ

“Alonzo?”

George raises his eyebrows, turning around - a voice right behind him calling out for someone, clearly not him, though they sounded like they knew him. “Sorry?”

“Alonzo,” the man says with a bright smile, coming to stand next to him at the bar. “Jack. Remember? We met at that bar, had a _crazy_ night and—“

“Oh,” George says, stopping him before he can go into any more detail. “Oh, no, no…that’s not me.”

Jack raises his eyebrows, looking at him critically - he swears he looks just like him, thinking it might be some new cloning technology. But, then again…it might just be a touch of fate.

He flashes him a bright, apologetic smile, shaking his head, “Oh, I’m sorry, but you look just like this guy I know. Like…exactly like him.”

George smiles politely, shaking his head, before sipping the last of his drink “Sorry to disappoint. I think I would remember meeting you.”

Jack chuckles softly, “You’d think I’d be better at telling the difference.” He extends his hand out to the other man, “I’m Jack. Captain Jack Harkness, to be exact.”

George shakes his hand, looking impressed, “Captain? What are you a captain of?”

“It’s complicated,” he says with a chuckle, calling the bartender over. “What are you drinking?”

“Oh, you don’t—“

“I think I owe you a drink. My apologies for mistaking your identity.”

“Then a scotch and soda,” George says with a small smile. “And I’m George, by the way. George Sands.”

“The pleasure is mine, George.” Jack nods to the bartender, asking for two of the same drinks. "So what brings you into this bar alone?” he says, with a hint that there might be some ulterior motive there.

George sighs softly, looking to the bottles lined up behind the bar. He frowns, biting his lips, wondering how much he should tell this stranger. “I, uh…my girlfriend and I, we, uh…well, lets just say she’s not my girlfriend anymore.”

Jack nods knowingly, as their drinks arrive, “Was it something she did? Or something you did?”

“Something I did,” he says, taking a long sip from his own drink. “The worst thing I could possibly do.”

He nods thoughtfully, wondering just what this guy could do - he didn’t seem the type to purposefully do something wrong…anything wrong, really. “Any chance you could get her back? Cause I can tell by your face that you want to.”

George sighs and shakes his head, “I doubt it. I doubt she’d ever want to see me again.”

“Well…” Jack says, downing his drink, waving for another, “I’m buying if you’re still drinking.”

With a self-depricating chuckle, George downs his own drink, already feeling the warmth in his cheeks, “Why not. Got no where else to be.”

*~*~*~*~*

After just a few more drinks - probably less than it should take - Jack is attempting to explain to George all about time travel, aliens and the little fact that he’s immortal. “So then I die—“

“You die?!”

“Yes!”

George rubs his eyes, trying to focus, though his mind is swimming, “Like physically? Your heart stops? Dead?”

“Heart stops dead,” Jack says, with a smile much too happy to be talking about death. “I died for three whole days once.”

“Fucking hell,” George says, knocking back yet another drink. He blinks thoughtfully, squinting at the bottle again before he blurts out, “I’m a werewolf.”

Jack just looks at him for a second, before laughing, as if George had told a joke. “A werewolf. I should have known.”

“What?” George says with a little smile on his face, “Are my fangs showing?”

“No, no…I could just tell there was something different about you,” he says, looking at him with a clarity that should not be there with how drunk he is.

George looks back at him, at Jack’s eyes, who still seem bright and happy, but now look at him carefully. He’s gotten used to people looking at him with horror, disgust, even pity when he tells them. But right now, Jack is looking back at him with something he’s never seen before: intrigue.

He smiles back, a little shyly, and shrugs, “It’s…terrible. A terrible, awful curse.”

Jack smiles again and shrugs back, “I can’t die. Some might call that a curse too.”

George nods thoughtfully - he hadn’t thought of that before. He had also never met anyone immortal before that wasn’t a vampire and he knew full well the downfalls that came with that curse. “Must be hard.”

“It can be,” Jack says with a nod. “It has also been something amazing too. Obviously saved my life more than once,” he says with a joking chuckle.

George chuckles too, having to lean heavily on the bar. He sighs, eating a bit of the ice in his finished drink.

“Do you want to come back to my place?” Jack says, swallowing the last of his drink. “It’s not too far from here. We can keep talking behind closed doors…hoping no one here has heard too much.”

George thinks about it for only a moment, the nervous butterflies in his stomach fluttering, but his hazy mind can still process that he likes this bloke. At the very least, he can hear more about time travel. “Sure. Why not. Let’s go.”

*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, George wakes up shirtless in a strange bed. It’s not the first time he’s woken up someplace strange, but it is the first time that he’s not surprised about what happened the night before.

A body stirs next to him, turning to face him and smiles. “Hey, there.”

“Hi…” George says, the butterflies returning to him. He’s never done anything like this before, especially with a man, but for some reason, Jack made sense. 

“Are you freaking out a little bit?”

“No, no…” George says too quickly, before taking a breath. “A little bit.”

Jack nods, relaxing back into the bed, looking easily at him. “We were just kissing…if you don’t remember.”

“I do…I do remember,” he says, looking back to Jack’s lips, remembering clearly, despite his blood alcohol level. 

“Good,” Jack says, smiling, “And you’re still here?”

George thinks for a moment before nodding, “I am still here.”

“Good,” Jack says, scooting closer, “I’d like you to stay.”

George smiles back, relaxing into the bed as well. He leans over to give him a small, chaste kiss on the lips - his silent way of saying that he’d like to stay as well.


End file.
